


tell me your secrets and ask me your questions

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [8]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, MY BABIES, i feel so bad ive delayed this for so long omg, sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Felix have to be so stubborn? Why did <i>Mark</i> have to be so stubborn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me your secrets and ask me your questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatonedudewiththename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/gifts).



> For thatonedudewiththename. I'm still trying to get into the swing of things, and I'm so sorry for delaying this! ^^' Also, there's a lil' smut thingy coming up in a few days, so keep an eye out for it ;D
> 
> EDIT: I've been stuck with the shittiest sickness ever, along with constant on-and-off nosebleeds for a month. Damn you, sickness! >:( But I've finally been feeling good enough to sit down and write the rest of this, so wait no more!

Mark could just lie in bed, alone, with guilt still fresh in his mind. He could run over the argument they had almost two days ago, or he could go and sit with Felix and talk, even though he's giving Mark the silent treatment.

Why did Felix have to be so stubborn? Why did _Mark_ have to be so stubborn?

Mark sighs, looking longingly over at Felix's empty side of the bed, and flings an arm over his eyes. 

The raven-haired man had tried almost everything to make it up to Felix. He had given Felix flowers, secretly bought new games on his Steam account, put notes full of apologies on the coffee tin, stuck post-it notes all over his computer moniter. He even booked and reservation at Felix's favourite restaurant only for Felix to go to his recording room and ignore him.

All this because Mark accidentally deleted a beloved game of the blond's off his Xbox account. 

Then again, Mark can't blame him for ignoring him. He'd be pretty upset too if that happened to himself. 

Mark sighs again, muttering under his breath. "Goddammit." He slides his arm off his face and stares up at the dark ceiling.

Maya nudges the door open - the hallway light is off, which means the Felix has turned in for the night - and pads over to the bed.

After whining lowly, Mark sits up and picks her up from the floor. "What am I going to do, Maya?" Maya's one eye blinks beadily at him, as if she's giving him advice.

"You're right; you're always right. I really have screwed this up." Mark sighs, shoulders slumping in defeat.

If anyone was watching him, it must've of been pretty weird to find him talking to a dog at 3AM.

"I gotta go fix this. Thanks, Maya!" As the small pug was dropped, Maya whined when the affectionate cuddles stopped, but still lay down and watched Mark's shadow in the hallway disappear.

**//.//**

Felix heard Mark before he saw him. Light murmurs from their bedroom and the footsteps coming down the hallway being heard.

The blond tucked his face underneath the covers when the footsteps stopped just behind the sofa, then resumed to sit on the armchair.

It was quiet for at least five minutes. Felix almost Mark was there before he sighed.

"Felix?" The Swede only tightened his grip on the covers and curled his legs up.

Another sigh was heard. "Felix, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. I got rid of something you loved and..."

Felix tensed under the covers, straining his ears to hear the words Mark was going to say next.

"If you want to, I don't know, break up then that's okay. I don't blame you."

The blond instantly bolted up before the raven-haired man even finished his sentence. The anger was apparent of Felix's face.

"Don't you dare say that!" He shouted, "Don't ever say that!" Felix leaned and slapped Mark's arm. The other held back the slight flinch of pain.

"Sure, I loved that game. But I love you more, and you're more important. I could easily get it again." Felix stood and sat next to Mark on the armrest of the chair.

The blond smiled and lay a hand over Mark's own. They shared a brief kiss before Felix pulled Mark from the chair and began walking down the hallway with a suggestive smile.

"How about we go to bed and then you can make it up to me?"


End file.
